Wheels and Memories
by BluStrawberri
Summary: On break from an assignment, Hilda goes to a place that holds many memories for her: the Ferris wheel. Only she's not the only one there, and someone has a confession to make. NxHilda Ferriswheelshipping


A/N: Hi, long time no see, everyone! I was taking with a friend about her fic with N, and I figured that since I have the upmost hots for this guy, a fanfic was in order. I paired him with Hilda from the games because I haven't really decided whom I like to pair him up with. I like all of them, haha. And I know, I don't write enough het. I really want to do a yuri at some point, too. We'll see how that one goes, haha. I also haven 't written any game personalities, so I kind of made one up for Hilda. Also keep in mind that this was written from midnight to 2:30am. Well, without further ado, here we go!

OoO

Her mind is a mixture of confusion, surprise, and a somewhat keen sense of excitement when she finds him sitting on the bench next to the ride. She's surprised to find him here, of all places. The glow from the booths light up his face, casting an eerie glow to his soft, round face. He hasn't noticed her yet.

She almost walks away. _He doesn't need this,_ she thinks, _I don't need this._ But she's not sure if it's her uncanny ability to want to be friendly at all costs, or if it's the sad, lonely expression that covers his normally thoughtful face. Either way, she finds herself mustering up a smile and walking up to him. "Hey, N."

He looks up, a slight look of confusion on his face, as if waking from a dream. Almost instantly, his expression is replaced by a more relaxed look, a shy smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Hello, Hilda. What brings you here today?"

"Well, I was in town doing something for Professor Juniper, so I figured I'd do something relaxing while I'm here. You?"

N gives her a small smile. "I figured no one would be here at this hour, so I came to do some thinking. Apparently I was wrong."

"I can go somewhere else if you need some time alone," Hilda offers, knowing full well that neither of them is going to leave.

"No, it's fine. By all means, have a seat," N says in that quiet-but-steady tone he always has. He pats the spot next to him on the bench.

"I think I have a better idea," Hilda says, smiling a bit. "Maybe we should go on the Ferris Wheel."

It seems like the right thing to say, because N's face lights up and he immediately stands up, brushing off invisible dust from his pants. "Yes, let's."

He comes up beside her and offers his arm. _What a gentleman. _Hilda giggles, slightly giddy in the crisp night's air, and links her arm with his. The walk is short and silent, both teens deep in thought. _Why is N here? What was he thinking about that made him look so…sad?_ These questions and more bounce around Hilda's head, each question leading to another two.

N stops and Hilda finds that they are right in front of the ride. The operator looks bored, reading a magazine with motorcycles on the front. Hilda snaps to get his attention, and he straightens up, grumbling, "Just you two?"

"Yes," N answers smoothly and politely. "I hope the ride isn't closed."

"Oh, no, it's still open," the man answers gruffly, seemingly irritated at the interruption. "Go on. Just be careful getting in."

"How rude," Hilda whispers, and N nods slightly, shrugging his shoulders. They step into the ride, treading carefully as the car rocks a bit from their sudden weight. Hilda settles into one side of the car, expecting N to move to the other. He surprises her by sitting down gracefully in the small space next to her. As the car jerks and the ride starts, she's left staring at the boy next to her.

N looks a bit ragged, like he hasn't been eating well. Dark circles mark the space under his eyes, and his usual verdant hair looks unkempt and has lost its shine. He doesn't look _bad_, per se, but something is definitely up. Being the nosy person she is, she asks the first question on her mind. "Are you okay?"

N looks up at her, a startled expression on his face and his mouth turning down in a slight frown. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Don't bullshit me," Hilda finds herself blurting out rather forcefully. _Oh well_, she thinks, and continues on her thought. "No one has heard hide nor tail of you in Arceus knows how long, and we've all been worried. Even Bianca's worried."

N looks away, biting his lip nervously. "I thought no one cared about me. I _was_ responsible for many horrible things, things I'm not proud of. I almost ended the world as we know it."

"Oh, come on," Hilda says exasperatedly, "it was _Ghetsis_ who made you do all that stuff! He poisoned your mind, made you think things that weren't true. As far as everyone's concerned, you really didn't do anything wrong."

N doesn't say anything for a while, and Hilda frowns but remains silent. She takes the chance to look at the scenery as they float up yards above the park. They are at the top now, she notices. The park is mainly empty except for some couples here and there, unaware that high above them they are being watched. The grass shakes in places, a pokémon probably hidden in its depths. Lights reflect in the dark water of the ponds, giving the illusion of ghostly orbs. It is all very pretty, and Hilda wonders why she never came at this time before.

She gave a start when N mutters something, but she can't catch what he is saying. "What did you say?"

"I said," N speaks louder but still softly, "does everyone include you?"

She has to think about that one. Sure, he _did_ do some pretty bad things. He _was_ king of Team Plasma, that horrible organization. But does she blame him for it? _No, _she finds herself thinking_, no I don't. He's still just a kid in a grown-up's clothing._ She feels bad for him, not knowing what a parent's love is like, how it feels to hang out with friends, or get praise for the good things that you do. _His childhood must have been horrible._

"Yes," she says aloud, "it does. I think that you just got the short end of the stick with your past. It's not your fault if Ghetsis made you think all of those bad things about people. Not everyone hurts Pokémon. Not everyone is that cruel. I hope you've learned that by now."

A soft smile tugs at N's lips. "I have. Thank you, for believing in me. I still don't know how I can atone for my sins, but your words bring me comfort. Just being around you clears my head, and it's nice to know that you think so highly of me."

Hilda's cheeks turn a rosy red, and she laughs slightly in embarrassment, turning away from N's penetrating gaze. Maybe it's the invigorating night air, or maybe it's the fond memories rushing back to her by being on the Ferris wheel, but she finds herself saying, "Wow, what can I say to that? I'm just glad I can help, even in a small way. Being around you helps me, too. I can figure out things a lot easier when you're here. I don't know, maybe it's just because you usually seem so confident and put-together, and I'm such a spaz most of the time. It's nice to have a different point of view sometimes."

She tries her hardest to look away from N, but she's so curious of his reaction to her mini-confession, she chances a peek. Orbs of gray-blue flash in front of her eyes, and she has little time to react as suddenly lips crash into hers. It feels needy, desperate, so unlike N's usual demeanor. She reacts slowly at first, hesitantly, but finds herself moving her lips to match his rhythm. N's hand reaches up to tangle in her messy brown hair as he leans his weight forward, pressing her into the hard plastic back of the seat. The sudden lurch the car gives snaps them out of their reverie, and they break the kiss. N doesn't go far, leaning his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingle as they look at each other.

She speaks first. "How long…?"

"Forever," N breathes, a small, secretive smile playing at his lips and his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Ever since I first met you, and I saw the bond you had with your friends. Ever since I heard your pokémon say all of these wonderful things about you. Every time we met, you grew on me, and I was so scared. People were the enemy—that's what Ghetsis taught me. Don't trust _anyone_. And here you were, so energetic and always wide open like a book, always happy even in the most troubling of times. You inspired me. I struggled so much with myself. Do I honor my upbringing? Do I take a chance?

It didn't seem fair to me. I believed wholeheartedly that there was a plan for me, that I was doing the right thing. And then you, and your friends, proved how very, very wrong I was. After our battle, I roamed Unova looking for a new purpose, looking for some kind of drive like you always seemed to have. But all I thought of was you. I've been coming here every night for a week, hoping you might be here. And what a relief when you came tonight! All I can ask for now is an answer. Do you feel the same, or is this just some sort of ridiculous fantasy I have here?"

Hilda's mind is still reeling from the previous events. Sure, she can't deny that she's attracted to N. It isn't just that he is really, _really_ cute, but she just likes his whole attitude; his innocence and naiveté are so endearing. Everything about him, from his soft-spoken words to his selfless and giving nature, makes her go weak in the knees. She just didn't have time to worry about all of that stuff when she was busy saving the world. Now that her world is safe, and nothing bad can threaten it (at least not for a little while), she can think of other things, like how blue N's eyes are and how soft his hair is when she runs her fingers through it. Now that's all that matters, a girl and a boy and this undeniable attraction that they both seem to share.

She realizes she hasn't spoken for a while, and finds herself softly saying with a smile, "Yes, N, I like you a lot. It's not just in your head. I really want to see if we can make this work, you and I. I think it would be a lot of fun."

N breathes out and, instead of replying, reaches up to cup Hilda's cheek and leans in to kiss her. It's a much lighter one, and she expects it now so it goes a bit more smoothly. They're both smiling into the kiss, and when they break apart, N kisses Hilda's forehead gently.

"Thank you," he breathes out, "thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"You better not," Hilda says cheekily, "because I have a lot of friends who will beat the shit out of you if you do."

N smiles, and they both start laughing till they're out of breath, releasing all of the pent-up tension between them. The harmonious sound of their laughter echoes around the park as the Ferris wheel car slowly descends from the highest point. Tangerine yellows fill the night sky as the sun awakens from its sleep, and the pair stay up until dawn just talking about anything and everything, hope filling their hearts as the sound of Pidoves fill the crisp morning air. _It's going to get better little by little_, Hilda thinks, _and that's all I need to know._ She breathes out the past, and inhales the scent of the future.

OoO


End file.
